Mystic Eyes of Dong Perception
by Gilgamesh69
Summary: A mysterious accident changed Shiki Tohno's life. And he must be prepared to do what it takes to protect those he loves.


Mystic Eyes of Dong Perception

8 years ago, I woke up in a hospital after a horrific accident. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw a large tarp draped over my crotch. On closer inspection I realized that it was covering a 42 inch penis. I removed the tarp and marveled at my grotesque baseball bat. Then I noticed that on the ceiling, floor, walls and objects in the room, were glowing penis shaped silhouettes. I lightly slapped the food tray with my cock and it snapped clean in half. Oddly there was what looked like pussy juice leaking from the tray. I learned later from my sensei that I now see the "cumming of all things". In short, if I whack something with my slugger cock, I'll make it cum. I was afraid so I ran out of the hospital with my home run hitter but ended up whacking the doctors, nurses, and support beams for the hospital on the way, killing everyone while making them cum and destroying the hospital. I eventually ran into Sensei, she gave me some magic glasses so I can't see the dongs and a large red magic condom with two yellow initials written on it, "D.K." It will magically shrink my penis to a stereotypical Asian three incher. She also gave some advice, "Shiki. Only expand dong when the time is right. You'll know when that comes, but until then, retract dong."

By the way, my name is Tohno Shiki. It has been eight years since I've last expanded dong. I'm now in high school and about to go back to my families home for the first time in eight years. My dad kicked me out of the house once he found out my dick was bigger than his. He died recently so my little sister Akiha welcomed me back. After school, and after another one of my friend Arihiko's rants about his 1 inch cock, I headed to my old house. After reuniting with Akiha, I met the maids Hisui and Kohaku. They were red headed twins and they made me uncontrollably erect, nearly blasting through the D.K condom. Man, they'd look great on my cock. Oooooooh yeeeee- Whoa, what?! Where'd that come from? What's wrong with me? Anyway, after getting settled in, I decided to look around the house. I went into my dad's old office and decided to look in his desk out of curiosity. I found something peculiar: a file with a picture of me in it and what looks to be adoption papers. Also his journal. My last name was smudged and hard to read but I looked some more and saw my birth father's name: John Holmes. I've heard the name before. There were rumors of a family who made various creatures cum with their monster cocks. They see the glowing dong shapes like I do and they place their dongs on the shapes making the creature or object cum to death. They were real all along and me and my cricket bat are living proof. Holmes has been dead for 10 years. According to my dad's journal, he killed him out of penis envy. He adopted me so I could never hone my power and expand dong (and the fact my name was the same as his own son amused him). But something unexpected happen, his son SHIKI punched me so hard in the dong that my true 42 inch dong form burst out and impaled him through the head, killing him. My dad nearly killed me out penis envy but Akiha saved me. I was sent to the hospital afterwards and was disowned. I was beyond shocked to find all this out. So I tried to run out of the house into the streets so I can try to process all this. On my way out the house I stubbed my toe on a chair in the foyer. Why's this chair here? Why? Why? This chair. This chair. This chair. This chair. This chair. This chair. The pain... gets me HARD. THIS CHAIR MAKES ME HARD. YEEEEEEAH. Hisui helps me come to my senses and I realize my slugger cock is out and I've destroyed and climaxed all the furniture in the house. I slam the DK rubber back on and run out the house. I dash to the intersection near my school. While I'm trying to catch my breath, I catch sight of... her. A busty blonde with red eyes wearing a white sweater. She leaves the park and then I follow her. Fuck, she makes me hard. Right now, my cock feels like it's twelve stories high. She goes into an apartment building, I follow her in. I see her go into her apartment so I walk up to the door. I take my glasses off and... wait Shiki what are you doing? Put your grasses back on and nothing will be wrong. Go home. But I can't do that, not while I'm as hard as Demon Souls. I hear the news on the TV in the room. I caught this: "A Fuyuki resident's gold apartment melted and the occupants are now covered in liquid gold. They seem to be in intercourse. They look like a statue presented for Best Gay Pornographic feature." I take the condom off and the force of my dong expanding breaks the door in half. I go right in. I see the blonde looking a mixture of impressed and confused at my dong. I charge at her, shouting, "EXPAND DONG!" I cut through her clothes with my dick, and slap those holy fun bags with my dong. Strangely, it doesn't cut her. Instead it sends her into a fit of ecstasy. After she recovers, she giggles playfully and clings to my dong. She moans, "Us vampires are very sexual creatures. We can withstand any length, any width..." I hear the TV again: "The two men seem to have gone into this strange orb like structure that just appeared." She then starts stroking my dong with her tits. It feels soooooooooo goooooood. I feel rising liquid beneath my knees and I then realize, as long as she holds my dong she'll keep spurting pussy juice. It's shooting out almost like her cunt has diarrhea. I decide it's time: to fuck her. I ram my baseball bat of a cock into her geyser pussy. It's like sticking my dick into a sink faucet. After several minutes, I hear the TV again: "The orb structure has broken, and OH GOD! SEMEN SEEMS TO BE FLOODING THE TOWN... NO WAIT ITS BIG ENOUGH TO ENGULF THE COUNTRY. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE. *slooge* OH SHIT SOME HIT THE CHOPPER. WE'RE GOIN DOWN!" Then the signal cut out. And I'm about to burst. I've been holding my breath for while now. The blouse girl's (Who said her name is Arcueid) pussy slushie has flooded the entire apartment and we're now underwater. When I cum, we'll manage to avoid drowning in time. *BOOOOOOM* I ejaculate and my cum forms a magical protective bubble around us protecting us from the pussy juice and the Fuyuki jizz tsunami. The tsunami will be here in a few minutes so we run back to mansion pick up the other girls. I tell the other girls to grab my dick and they all cum. The force of all 4 ejaculating propels us out of Japan like a rocket. I've saved the four people I like and I'll be able to have fivesome's forever since sensei sent me a new condom that will bring my cock to a realistic but impressive 8 inches. I hope she's proud of me.

And all was well.

TRUE END


End file.
